characterromancefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker / Spider-Man
Main Comics (616) # Betty Brant - J. Jonah Jameson's secretary was Peter's first girlfriend. After they broke up, she married Ned Leeds, although she was later widowed. She and Peter have remained close friends ever since # Gwen Stacy was Peter's college girlfriend, and his first love, murdered by the Green Goblin. He later found out that, during a time off in their relationship when she was in Europe, she had slept with that same man, Norman Osborn, gotten pregnant, and given birth to twins, before returning home. # Mary Jane Watson - Mary Jane is the niece of Peter's Aunt May's best friend Anna Watson. They had been trying to set them up for ages, but around the time they finally met, Peter was forming a relationship with Gwen Stacy. The two became good friends, as did Mary Jane with Gwen, and she even briefly dated Peter's best friend, Harry Osborne. After Gwen's death, however, Peter and Mary Jane's relationship began to turn romantic. # Felicia Hardy / Black Cat - Peter and Felicia dated while both carried on double lives as costumed adventurers. At some point they learned each other's secret identities, and were still involved for a time, before breaking up. Peter and Mary Jane eventually formed a relationship and were married. Mary Jane became pregnant, but due to her being poisoned by the Green Goblin, the baby, a girl named May, was stillborn. In order to save the life of his Aunt May, Peter and Mary Jane made a deal with the demon Mephisto, whereby his entire marriage to Mary Jane was forgotten by everyone, and the two were no longer together. (Peter and his friend Betty Brant apparently did kiss during this time, in Web of Spider-Man #91) Carol Danvers / Captain Marve'''l and Peter have become friends through their adventures, and she has expressed feelings for him. (The Amazing Spider-Man: The Siege, 2010) 5. Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird''' and Peter were dating when last I checked.' ' Minor, negligible Sue Storm / Invisible Woman - Not revealing his secret identity, Spider-Man asked this engaged celebrity superhero out and, to make Reed Richards angry, she accepted. They apparently went on one lighthearted date. Hebe - They kissed one, and her angry husband Hercules caught them. (Assault on New Olympus #1) Object of the affections of… Mattie Franklin / Spider-Woman (Shee kissed him in in ASM v2 14 455. OMD ASM 545, 2008)' ' Civilians He's Kissed * Dawn Starr (ASM 205) * Debra Whitman (ASM 213) * Amy Powell (ASM 242) * Mia Flores (ASM 546) * Lily Hollister (ASM 573) * Michelle Gonzales (ASM 604) * Carlie Cooper (ASM 647) * Cindy Moon (ASM v3 4 737, 2014) * Ana Soria (Spectacular Spider-Man #15) * Angelica Jones (Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane #17) * Anna Maria Marconi (Superior Spider-Man #10) * Jill Stacy * Sarah Stacy (Spectacular Spider-Man #25) * Liz Allen * Sara Bailey (Astonishing Spider-Man and Wolverine) * Michelle Gonzales * Mia Flores * Cissy Moon (MTU Annual 2) * Kane (Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #61) * Joy Mercado (Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #112) * Shanna O’Hara (Ka-Zar the Savage #21) * Sharon Ventura (Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four #3) Heroines He's Kissed * Marrow (Spider-Man/Marrow) * Firestar * Tigra (1980s, before she became Tigra) * Red Sonja (5 part miniseries) * Sue Storm (Spider-Man/Fantastic Four #3) * Rogue? (or close to it) (X-Men Forever 2 #3) * Silver Sable (ASM 679) * Taran (Peter Parker: Spider-Man 2001 Annual) * Black Widow (Marvel Team Up #84, Aug. 1979) * Medusa (Spider-Man 5000: Under the witch’s spell) * Dagger (Cloak and Dagger vol 2 #3) Villains Kissed * Lilly Hollister/Menace * Bounty (Peter Parker Annual 2000) * Adriana Soria/Queen Alternate Universes Ultimate Kitty Pryde - These two have been in a relationship In Other Media 1981 animated series # Medusa Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends # Ariel Film Trilogy (2004-07) (also MTV animated series) # Mary Jane Watson Amazing Spider-Man Films (2012-14) # Gwen Stacy Spectacular Spider-Man # Liz Allen Marvel Cinematic Universe # Liz Toomes